Amaya Saito
Appearance Amaya has pink hair that reaches down to her waist. Her bangs are swept to the right, framing her face cutely. She has sky blue eyes. Amaya's figure is curvy and she weighs in at 145 lbs. She has a large bust size. Amaya wears the default school uniform and pink heart stockings Persona Amaya has the "Airhead" persona. If you pose a camera at her she will do a cutesy pose. If she witnesses murder she will run away and tell Sei. If she witnesses Sei's murder, she will run to apprehend you. She isn't strong, so even if you don't have a lot of strength you can still win. Personality Amaya is often regarded as "cute" and "ditzy" by most of her classmates. She's not very smart; if it were not for Sei helping her she would have failed out of school. She is optimistic and cheerful. She is considered cute by most of the school, and is well-liked. Amaya is sometimes bullied, but she doesn't really get why. Relationships Positive * Sei Saito Amaya loves Sei. She would be devastated if Sei went missing or died * Akiko Nagasawa Amaya and Akiko are friends. * Keiko Saito Keiko is Amaya's mother. She loves her. * Ayumu Suzuki Her boyfriend. She's clingy to him and she loves him. * Akihito Saito Amaya loves her father platonically. Neutral Negative * Saki Kiyabu Amaya dislikes her * Makiko Higashi Amaya is told she's a bad influence. Task Amaya's task is to find her heart shaped necklace. It's in the shower room. After you've done her task, Amaya will become your friend. Quotes "Oh, well I could use something.../Could you get me my heart-shaped locket? I think I lost it... I don't know where it went..." -Amaya's task "Really? You'll look for it? Thanks!" -Accepting her task "Oh.. I guess I'll look for it myself.." -Declining her task "Sei, you should really stop gossiping about *insert name here*! It's not nice!/What did they ever do to you?/But they have to have good intentions..." -Amaya conversing with Sei at lunchtime on Wednesday "W-what? C'mon wake up!" -Seeing a corpse "A-Are you taking them to the nurse?" -Seeing someone hold a corpse "Why do you have ketchup on you..? Are you a part of the Drama Club?' -seeing someone hold a corpse while bloody "Um.. Are you okay?" -seeing someone insane, bloody or both "Why's there a weapon here? Maybe I should take it to a teacher.." -seeing a weapon "W-what are you going to do with that? D-don't hurt me!" -seeing someone with a weapon "Why would you say that? That's not nice!" -hearing gossip "Thankies! I really tried today~!" -being complimented "I appre-appreciate it but do you really think I'm pretty..?" -being complimented too much "Hihi friend!" -being greeted "Huh? Oh um.. I guess I'll do it!" -asking her to distract someone "Sure!" -asking her to follow you "Oh, sure.." -asking her to go away "Is..is that ketchup?" -seeing blood "W-what? You k-k-k-killed them! SEI, HELP!" -witnessing murder "H-uh..wh.a..t ..mmph..." -being tranquilized "Um..why are you doing that?" -witnessing panty shots being taken "You killed someone! Get away from me!" -trying to talk to her after killing someone in front of her "Um..why are you naked..?" -seeing someone nude "Wh-where's my phone?/Oh no, I've gotta find it soon.../Where is it?!?!?" -when she notices her phone is gone "N-no! I never said anything like that about anyone!/Someone must've gotten into my phone!/Please, I would never do this!" -being accused of bullying "Sei, are you sure I should watch this?/Okay, I will../ok.." -Amaya and Sei conversing on Wednesday" "Ohmygod! You were so right~!/I think you've gotten me obsessed, haha!/Sei, who's your favorite VOCALOID?" -Amaya and Sei conversing on Thursday Eliminations Amaya is not a rival, but she has 1 elimination Framing You can steal Amaya's phone when she goes to the bathroom to shower. If you steal it, you can post shit about people online. However, you must make it sound like her saying it. This will require a minigame where you choose which wording would be best. If you fail, she is still at school. If you succeed, she gets suspended. Trivia * She's had 3 personality changes. * Amaya is often considered a good cook- however she refuses to join the Cooking Club for unknown reasons * She's very dumb. If it weren't for Sei helping her, she'd have failed. * She can't swim * that one friend in a group chat who spams song lyrics * "mom i accidentally swallowed a lego what do i do" Gallery Amaya Saito Drawing Kamiko.png|A drawing of Amaya by Kamiko Takakawa Amaya-3.png|Amaya's first portrait SeiAmaya.PNG|Sei and Amaya in Kisekae AmayaPortrait2.png|Amaya's second portrait. AmayaKisekae.png|Amaya's outdated Kisekae AmayaPort2.png|Amaya's current in-game portrait Amayanewstyle.png|A drawing of Amaya by Mystiwaii amaya fullbody.png|Amaya's fullbody kisekae amaya profile.png|Amaya's current Kisekae nico nico nii.png|n i c o n i c o n i i Realistic amaya.png|realistic amaya in kisekae Navigation Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Mystiwaii's OCs Category:Mystiwaii's Fanon Category:Airhead Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Saito Family